Harlot's Lament
by vanarella
Summary: 1950 AU. Gakupo/Kaito: If it means a little love for money, Kaito will gladly do so. Lust and love is all the same to him as he's never known anything about affection. That is, until Gakupo walks in and changes his life for better or for worse. Mentions of non-con. OOC/Lemon/Slash/Prostitution etc. Prostitute!Kaito, mainly dark themes. [REQUEST]


**A/N**: Well... This took forever to write. The main reason was purely procrastination and barely any inspiration. But I guess listening to Casual Affair loads of times helped me write this story, so I used a line of the lyrics for the entrance line. And yeah, I admit I used some inspiration from The Monkey's Mask, but that's a fuckin' good book you gotta admit.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid doesn't belong to me and Princess of the Azure Mist owns this fantastic idea. I merely belong my words and the shittiness of the chapter's quality.

* * *

_[ a lover on the left, a sinner on the right. ]_

Give me some pen and paper, bitch. I'll tell you about my desperated life story within chicken-scrawl words, from start to beginning, until we have 'fin' as our last word. I'll tell you about the pole, I'll tell you about my mother, I'll tell you about all the hundreds of men and women I've fucked. I'll tell you my story from every word, every breath, every sigh, every whisper, every moan, every tear and every fucking step I take into the wrong path. Let me tell you about those drug induced whores or the alcoholic slags with their matted blonde hair and their vacated eyes and their slouching raw figures. Let me tell you about the man who I sold my life in exchange for sin and bittersweet. Let me tell you that my life wasn't sweet and full of sunshine and a loving mother and father. Let me tell you that all the daisies have been ripped off their petals, the roses have shrivelled and the sky has darkened.

Give me some pen and paper, bitch, and I'll tell you about my desperated life story.

* * *

Weird scents. Humid, stuffy air. Languid and sultry music. Countless figures of women stripped bare devoting themselves to their pole whilst company-starved businessmen aimlessly chucked handfuls of crumpled bills, begging to see more of that damned slag. Gakupo quickly averted his eyes from each stripper, scanning to see the one he was looking for.

_"He's the best stripper in town!" _He vaguely remembered someone saying.

Gakupo swallowed hard, his hand reaching out to his pocket and rifling through for a piece of folded paper. His fingers caught the familiar squared piece of paper and triumphantly snatched it out. Taking a deep breath of the corrupted ether, he deftly unfolded the creased paper and stared at it, musing why this innocent boy would grow up into something this so scandalous and low.

Stuffing back the piece of paper back into his pocket with a slight sense of hopeful disbelief, with confident steps to the owner of the whorehouse, who was also more known as one of the most powerful men in Vegas, he wanted to confirm himself that he was tricked or if this was the bittersweet truth.

"Take me to your best." He demanded timorously, his face hardened, fists clenched and a stiff posture.

The fishy-eyed man in front of him raised an eyebrow with a dry, unsettling smirk settled on his thin lips. He folded his arms condescendingly as he formulated his reply, as he thought this man, like many others, was a commoner fool with nearly no money on himself. "Yeah, a'right, sir. He won' be cheap, jus' a word of warnin'."

_He._

"I've got enough bills." The man gritted his teeth and a near-grimace played on his lips before it turned into a saccharine smile

"Cashlin, m'dear, take this gentleman to Kaito, if you'd please."

_Kaito._

With every word that spilled out the man's chapped, attenuated lips, Gakupo's stomach started to embody a source of heavy doubt and regret as Cashlin, who was another hooker with unkempt raven hair, sloppy makeup and like many others a bare body with otherworldly scars, contusions and hues of purple and blue bruises canopying her pale body. Her eyes were untenanting, looking like she lost the will to love or live.

"What happened to your body?" Gakupo asked curiously.

Cashlin was silent for a moment before she replied. "Some men like it rough." She said flatly, like it wasn't open for conversation. That obviously wasn't the truth with the way the woman said it and Gakupo may have vaguely know what actually happened. He decided not to push it anymore for the sake of the girl.

"Here we are," Cashlin finally said as they stopped at an entrance that was covered in slightly opaque black silk. "Enjoy him~" she said in a slightly flirtatious voice before she strode away, her hips swaying sensually.

Taking a deep breath, Gakupo pushed his hand through the silken fabric and his breathing slightly hitched as he was confirmed for the worst.

There was the wanted figure, a black silk robe adorning himself and a cigar implanted between two, long and pale fingers. He paid no heed to the purplet and instead twirled the cigar between his index and middle finger nearly vacantly.

**...**

Gakupo really didn't know how to react. One minute he wasn't abiding Gakupo's appearance and the next, he was given a lapdance, swaying his hips and performing sinful moves.

"I can work after hours, if you like." He offered, his voice husky and provocative as he caressed his hips with his betraying hands

"I'm not here for the sex and taboo." Gakupo admonished sternly. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is it that you want?"

_Silence. _

"... Is this really what you want to do your whole life?"

That definitely struck a chord. Kaito only smiled. "It's all I'm good for," he said. "That bastard who called me his father... It's all his fucking fault, after all."

There was a slight elation forming in Gakupo's heart as he heard the bittersweet laced in his words.

"After all, I'm just a whore. All I'm good for is sex." The bluenet laughed humourlessly. "Besides, what else am I good for? Vegas is a rundown, shabby place now."

"True," Gakupo muttered. "But what about your mother?"

Kaito's face contorted with a mixture of agony, vain and pure sadness. He sighed, stepping off and going back to dwell in the place he was just in previously "I still love her, of course. But I'm just scrap and build in her house. There's nothing I can do to help her. She's surely better off on her own."

"But do you think she'll be proud of what you are now? Is this any better than staying at home?"

"Of course it is," Kaito suddenly snapped. "At least I'm getting money here, unlike that dilapidated ruin of a home."

"But do you think that you're getting any love here? Love doesn't classify as having sex with a stranger you barely know every night." Gakupo abruptly stood up from his place and rifled for his wallet. Taking out a handful of bills, he neatly lined them up and handed them to Kaito, who looked slightly puzzled.

"Find the difference between love and lust and I'll be back soon." He said with a tone of finality as he disappeared behind the silk curtains, leaving the boy slightly bemused by his words, staring at the large amount of cash in his hands.

_For what? _

He shook the thought away, foolishly dismissing the man's words as he leafed through the handful of bills.

_It's all I'm good for._

* * *

**_A/N:_** The beginning paragraph was extremely hard to write as I had no clue on how to start the story. I feel this first taste is somewhat rushed but I'll promise it will get better throughout each chapter. Oh well, I hope this is okay for my requester haha orz your full summary was a billion times better than this story, but i really can't be bothered trying to exceed my standards too high, I like my writing to grow. But if I get the chance, I'll edit this chapter. But for now, please bear this stupid idiot.

-noms plain tortilla-

I'M STILL OPEN FOR REQUESTS, YOOOOOOO! PM me if interested ;D

Vana-taaannnn


End file.
